Everything Has Changed シ
by HOAgleek4Ever
Summary: Nina falls in love and finds that everything has changed. Ever since yesterday she wants to get to know him better. She needs to know if her feeling for him are real. Neddie FanFic. Song-fic, Everything has Changed, Taylor Swift ft. Ed


_Hi this is a Neddie fic sorry i haven't done much one-shots for them! In the song it says 'green eyes and freckles', i won't write about the freckles but on Anubis wiki it says he has dark green eyes just so you know._

_Set in Nina's POV_

* * *

**_All I knew this morning when I woke_**

**_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before _**

**_And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like_**

**_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_**

**_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_**

**_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_**

**_I just want to know you know you know you_**

This morning when i woke up I knew something i didn't know before. The only thing i've seen since 18 hours ago is your dark green eyes, your cute smile in the back of my mind that makes me want to know you better.

**_Cause all I know is we said hello_**

**_And your eyes look like coming home_**

**_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_**

**_All I know is you held the door_**

**_You'll be mine and i'll be yours_**

**_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

I remember me walking back home from school and you're walking home. When we walk past we say, "Hello," your eye's look like coming home. All i know is a simple name, everything has changed. I remember how you held the door. You'll be mine and i'll be yours. All i know since yesterday, everything has changed.

**_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_**

**_But i'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_**

**_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind _**

**_Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like_**

All my walls stood tall painted blue, but i'd take it down and open the door for you, welcome you into my life. I have butterflies in my stomach, the beautiful kind, making up for the lost time and taking flight.

**_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_**

**_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_**

**_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_**

**_I just want to know you know you know you_**

Making me want to know you better, now that we've met i want to know you better, i want to know you.

**_Cause all I know is we said hello _**

**_And your eyes look like coming home_**

**_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed _**

**_All I know is you held the door _**

**_You'll be mine and i'll be yours_**

**_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

Cause when you left and we met again on the street we said "Hello," your eyes looked like coming home, to be with me. All i know is you let me in, opened the door for me to come in. You'll be mine and I'll be yours cause since yesterday everything has changed.

**_Come back and tell me why_**

**_I'm feeling like i've missed you all this time_**

**_And meet me there tonight_**

**_And let me know that it's not all in my mind_**

Come back to tell me why i feel like i missed you all this time, because i liked you all this time but denied it and i've could of spent it with you. We're meeting in the attic tonight because I need to it's real and it's not in my mind.

**_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_**

**_I just want to know you know you know you_**

I want to know you!

**_Cause all I know is we said hello_**

**_And your eyes look like coming home_**

**_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_**

**_All I know is he held the door_**

**_You'll be mine and i'll be yours_**

**_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

It's detention I walk in, you say, "Hello," your eyes look like coming home, all I know is a simple name and everything has changed. All I know is when we left the room you held the door you're soon to be mine and I'm nearly yours. Everything has changed.

**_All I know is we said hello_**

**_So dust off your highest hopes_**

**_All I know is pouring rain_**

**_And everything has changed_**

**_All I know is a new found grace_**

**_All my days, i'll know your face _**

**_Al_****_l I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

All I know is we said hello, so I don't if it will any further, dust of your high hopes. All I know is pouring rain, a new found grace, all my days I will know your face and never forget it and all I know since yesterday everything has changed.

**Later in the Attic.**

"There you are," i said as he walked in. "Listen it feels different... everything has changed. I-i i don't know what to say but.. that i- i i l-l love you and i need to know if it's real." I took a deep breath. He smiled very widely. "Does this help you know if it's real?" he asked and leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

_Ta da! Taylor said the meaning of the song is that everything changes when you fall inlove. Please read my story How did you know it was me. The polls work like this every two votes is one one-shot! So that means i need to make another one for Neddie. Please read all my other one-shot/song-fics/stories!_

_Pwease review! Tell me what you think and if you want special requests (songs for a song-fic)_

_Comment...Review...Scream..._

_~HOAgleek4Ever!_


End file.
